This invention relates largely to decks affixed to homes or similar structures. They are in essence extensions of the interior living space. They may also be found on yard decks or along boat docks. Their popularity has soared recently.
Some decks are constructed high off the ground--others but a few feet or even inches off the ground. In any event, the perimeter must be enclosed to prevent people from stepping or backing off the edge and injuring themselves.
A popular railing has evolved which doubles as a seat for people to sit on while on the deck. The safety of such a railing is most important. If a person were to fall off the deck because the railing failed, especially while sitting on the seat, he or she would be severely injured, if not killed.
A proliferation of these railings has ignored safety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,542 is an example of a device for facilitating the building of such a railing. All the force or weight of an occupant of the seat is directed to the edge of the deck and in some cases a small portion of one board that forms at least one edge of the deck. Additionally, the bracket in that invention exposes too much steel for the wooden rustic appearance intended. Such a device is destined to early failure and severe injuries to its owner or guests.